


Horny Woman Gets Plowed by Stranger, More at 11

by jolpentine



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolpentine/pseuds/jolpentine
Summary: Vincent finds you hot and needy.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Original Character(s), Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Horny Woman Gets Plowed by Stranger, More at 11

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! I'm a slut for Vincent, so much so that he's made me want to write for the first time in 6 years, and my first smut no less. Due to that, this is extremely turbulent. I wrote this over the course of two weeks so I probably lost my track a lot. Vincent is no doubt OOC. No beta, all mistakes are my own. Comments and criticism VERY much appreciated!

You don't know if it's the hot Louisiana air or the fact that you haven't seen another person in a week, but you just want to get split open as soon as possible. It's a good thing you've already made camp, because you can hardly stand how horny you are right now. 

Now it's time to unwind inside your nice little tent, and riffle through your bag in the dark for exactly what you need. Your fingers run along the rubber ridged shaft, and your underwear gets impossibly wetter at the prospects of it filling you completely up. Shimmying your pants off, you get right to work at pulling your underwear to the side and lubing the toy with your slick, all the while pinching your nipples.

You moan freely at the prospect that you saw no 'private property' sign. Being miles out from the city sure has it's benefits, you think, teasing your hole with the head of the toy. There's rustling to the right of your tent, and you can feel your pussy clench in excitement. Could be a person come to fuck you out of your misery, but what the hell are they doing out here in the middle of nowhere? It's a deer, you reassure your almost disappointed mind, finally shoving the toy inside you. 

Oh goood, the slide is so agonizingly amazing that you don't even try to stop the whimper that crawls up your throat. You take a deep breath and realize just how tense you are. You hold the protrusion in place while you move your legs and stretch, feeling pleasure piling on itself in different ways. Relaxing, you prop a leg up and lazily pump the toy inside and out. The sounds coming from your soaked pussy sound absolutely sinful, and it's a crying shame there isn't a fat cock to ease your burdens right now. The rustle sounds again, and accompanying it is a tall and broad shadow crossing the front of your tent. The clench is accompanied by a harsh pulse that you can feel in every muscle, exhilarating and spine-tingling. Whoever is out there has already heard you moaning like a whore, so no sense in beating around the bush. You hope he wants to beat around your bush.

You call out in a breathy voice, "Are you going to help me out, or just hide?" The figure stops in their tracks, and you can see their shadow widen as they turn towards the opening of the tent. You're no stranger to sex with strangers, partaking in a glory hole more than once. 

Pulling out the toy, you toss it to the side before sitting up and ripping the tent's flap to the side. You remember the air being stifling outside, but when your head pokes out, all that hits your cheeks is a cool breeze. Right in front of your face is the stranger, towering and powerful. If you hadn't pulled that vibrator out, your juices would be running down it amidst your climax. "Well? Care to join me, stranger?" The man looks behind himself, before looking down at you and crouching. Fuck yes! Some perverted angel took pity on you. Scrambling to the side, you allow the man to crawl in and situate himself on the farthest side of the tent from you.

"Oh come on honey, you just heard me about to cream my panties. There's no room to be shy here." You lean on your hands and knees and crawl towards him, before noticing his face is very unchanging. "Are you wearing a mask?" You stop at his feet and sit on your haunches. He seems to be looking at everywhere else but you, before nodding and scooting back just a bit farther. "You can keep it on, but I will take these off," you smile deviously as you untie his boots, caked with dry mud, and toss them behind you. You tug at his ankle, urging him to scoot and lay down. Once he's propped against your pillow, you throw your leg over his hips and grind yourself along his hardening member. You bend, and make sure to press every inch of your torso to his before you nuzzle your face into his neck and nip at his ears. "Before this goes any further, I'll ask you for a color. Green means keep going, yellow means pause, and red means stop. I expect you to be honest when you answer me. Do you understand?" His cock twitches, and he nods. You wonder how far you could push this guy, but you don't want to scare him off. Not when your cunt is clenching this pathetically around nothing. His breathing gets heavier, made worse by the mask he has on. You steal a glance up at his eyes, and can see the shine in one. Planting your hands on his biceps, you set a rhythm of gyrating your underwear clad cunt along the seam of his jeans and moan under your breath with him.

"You're wearing too much," you mewl, tugging at his jacket and sweater. You're not moving from this spot on his lap, so you pull him into a sitting position to help him strip. He pulls off the layers one by one, each letting his hair cascade along his shoulders and creamy skin. You push him back down, lovingly moaning as you kiss and nibble at parts of his neck. "You smell heavenly, and you look even sexier." A whining noise sounds from in his throat, and you get just a bit wetter. You chance a look down…. Yup. You've soaked a patch into this dude's jeans. "Look at how bothered you've gotten me." He looks from your face down to where your eyes are glued, and he throws his head back with a groan. Your lips return to his neck, trailing down to his collarbone to suckle a hickey just below neckline. "Now you won't forget me so easily," you smile at him as your lips travel a little further down to his pert nipples. Pink and mouthwatering, you take one in your mouth gently and swirl it around. Your tongue has him arching his back up and choking on gasps. His legs bend, which pushes you just a little higher and just a little firmer into his chest. You come up for a second and firmly ask, "Color?" A glance at his sides shows he's clinging to your comforter like a lifeline. 

"G-gree-een!" The first word he's said to you, and it's urging you to continue. A raspy reply, cut off by his stuttering breaths and moans. You giggle, and say, "You can touch me, ya know." You watch as his eye settles on different parts of you, too frazzled to choose…

"Here," you take his right hand in yours, and bring it to the back of your head. "Run your fingers through my hair, and pull." He does just that, but instead opting to do it a few inches from the tip of your hair. You let out an involuntary 'Ow!' The stranger's hand recoils, and you rush to console him. 

Still giggling, you ask, "You haven't ever pulled hair before, have you?" His gaze refuses to lock on yours, slowly shaking his head. "Let me show you." You sit him up again, lightly grazing his skin all the way to the back of his neck, before raking your nails along his scalp to the center of his crown, gathering the hair there. "You slide your hand along the base of my head…." You breathe out, feeling the straps of his mask clasped in-between soft locks of silk, "and gather the hair there. Then you pull, honey." You demonstrate on him, earning a soft 'Fuck…' and a shiver. "Color?"

"Greeen," he drawls, sounding almost close to tears. He would be absolutely breathtaking when wrecked, you think, switching to the other nipple to lather it with love. The stranger uses his newfound knowledge on you, and you grace him with a deep, sultry moan and a grind across his cock to reward him. He's keening so beautifully, and you can't help but say….

"You sound so breathless, almost like-" The stranger cuts you off.

"A virgin?" Your lips pause their rhythm to gaze past his heaving chest. Eyes connect, and you sit like that for a second.

"Are you?" His visible eye darts to the right, and your pussy clenches painfully. "Holy fuck, that changes things," you moan out, pulling back. He rushes to fill the space you left, whimpering and shaking his head.

His arms circle your waist, locking you to him.

You press against him, and wrap your arms around his shoulders. "I'm not going to stop, but if this is your first, I've gotta make it as special as possible. Considering I've already went ahead and made you hard without being introduced, I'm [Y/N]." Your legs maneuver around his waist, and you use the leverage to rotate your hips in a circle around his straining dick. His head falls to your shoulder, mumbling, "V-Vincent…" 

"I like that name, Vincent. Do you still want to continue?" You're soft now, less hasty just so you can make this extremely pleasurable for him. Vincent nods fervently, still bashful even with you being a couple of layers from taking his virginity. A smile crosses your face as he crushes his hips to yours and grinds up, breath shaking.

Your hands slip down, trapped between two scorching bodies to his jeans button. Unbuttoned, unzipped, and now thrown somewhere in your tent. Vincent seems to prefer commando, and now all that's left is your underwear and shirt. Both are gone in a flash, and you're seated right back where you belong, dragging your heated slick along the length of Vincent's dick. It's a good thing you're on top, because Vincent's legs are shaking behind you. From excitement, arousal, all of the above? 

You reach down and grasp his leaking member before giving it a few strokes and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I'm honored to be your first, Vincent." You tease the tip of his aching cock, slowly taking in more each time you descend. Vincent is gripping your hips hard, digging his nails into the meat of your sides. You can feel his cock twitching inside you, hitting your cervix in an uncomfortable way. "Fuck, you're huge…" you cry, rocking back and forth to get some friction on your clit to ease the discomfort. Vincent keens so beautifully underneath you.

"C-close…." He breathes out.

You take one of his hands in yours, and guide it along your sweaty skin up to your breasts, urging to grab and squeeze. "Please?" He twitches again inside you before doing as instructed. At first, a little too softly. You urge him to be a little rougher, and he gets the confidence once his action invokes a guttural moan from you. 

Tingles are sent straight to your filled pussy, all of this becoming overwhelming. Your hands glide over Vincent's toned body, brushing his nipples again and humping Vincent to soothe your swollen clit. "Oh fuck, Vincent…" you throw your head back, core heating up. You can feel Vincent's eyes glued to you, and you're aiming to make a lasting impression. And so is he, you think, your pussy will feel his cock's imprint for days after this.

Vincent's legs shuffles behind you to plant his feet on the ground, angling his hips up and completely filling you. "Hah, I'm gonna cum!" You cry, muscles seizing and pussy clenching. You grip his forearms as you roll your spasming cunt to finish, opening your eyes just in time to see him throwing his head back.

"Hmmf-h-HA!" His hips drive up and lift you just a little bit, and you can feel his warm seed filling you up impossibly more. His neck is tensing, and it makes youou want to mark him up. 

You don't move off of him, but hunch so you can lay against his chest. Your pelvis is tense, still filled with Vincent's softening cock and load of cum. Catching your breath, you trail kisses all over his collarbones and neck. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you slowly pull up from him, thoroughly sore and ruined. Before he's even halfway out, his cum starts dripping down on himself, before emptying out completely when his dick pops out. "Fuck, that's hot." You whisper, eyes locked down. Vincent apparently agrees, because his breath hitches. You decide to be mean, and tease him a little. Maneuvering down his body, continuing the onslaught over his skin all the way down, you supply kitten licks over his sensitive flesh, cleaning him. After you feel he's sufficiently clean, you plop next to his sprawled form.

Your eyes feel so heavy. You trail your nails up and down the length of Vincent's back, and before you know it, you've slipped into a deep and comforting sleep.

You can see the sunlight even through your eyelids, and hear all kinds of birds and cicadas outside your tent. Giving a good stretch, one accompanied with many pops and soft groans from your mouth, you sit up and look to the side.

Nothing. That's startling, but not surprising. Damn, it would've been nice to at least get his details. But this is an encounter you won't soon forget, that being the best sex you've had in a while. Time to pack up camp and get back on the road, you guess.

It's early enough in the morning that the air isn't so stifling, and you gladly trump down the road in your truck with the windows down, allowing the breeze and Louisiana flora to grace your senses. You hope you'll be able to find a shop or something and ask directions. It's not the end of the world if you don't, but that means another night of camping in your tent. If every tent night ends like last night, you wouldn't mind sleeping in a tent for the rest of your life. You can't get him out of your head, and the vibrating from your old truck certainly doesn't help your moistening cunt. You spy a sign for a neighboring town, and push the gas just a little harder.


End file.
